


Dancing with the devil

by BellaxCissyxAndy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaxCissyxAndy/pseuds/BellaxCissyxAndy
Summary: Zelda does not dance, and while she looks at those people around her, she tries to forget why.





	Dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is me posting something after not having written for... 5 years? It's my first time posting on ao3, so I don't know if I used the tags right, oopsie
> 
> Anyway, this year June is not only pride month, it's also Madam Spellman month! In case you haven't heard of it, you should check therainbowcoven Instagram and redbubble pages, they're worth it! This week's prompt was "Welcome to Hell" and I'm not sure it fits 100% but oh, well... 
> 
> A huge thank you to Lauren (or: aka_lilith on ao3) for correcting mistakes and advising me for this one shot ♡

Witnessing all the witches and warlocks dancing and getting lost in the thrills of the party leaves a bitter aftertaste in Zelda's mouth. She looks at the sea of vintage dresses and black tuxedos, noticing how undeniably attractive her coven members look. She stares at the younger ones, and her heart swells at the carefree laughter she can hear across the room despite the music. Even Sabrina, who has been through so much, seems to be enjoying herself. Hilda's idea of throwing a ball to honour Lilith and mark one year since the creation of her Church is quite a success, Zelda cannot deny it. She had been a bit reluctant at first, thinking there were more… studious ways to pay tribute to the first witch and woman to ever walk on earth, but now seeing how everyone is relaxing, she is glad her sister is sometimes as stubborn as herself. Even if it means it is now down to her to ensure that the evening goes smoothly. Her eyes are everywhere, and the High Priestess makes sure to take in every inch of her surroundings. She does not, however, look at her own reflection in the silver plates enchanted to float around.

She does not dance, either. She justifies her lack of participation in the festivities with her status. As High Priestess of a new coven, she needs to supervise the gathering and make sure no threat reaches them. Or, more likely, that no teenager acts foolishly after getting too drunk. No, someone needs to be responsible. She swears someone has spiked the punch, for she cannot understand how Dorcas can be giggling at Melvin this loud when it is only 11 p.m. Still, she is relieved that the Weird Sister does not seem too traumatised by recent events and still has it in herself to be a naive young girl. Zelda looks at them joining their friends on the dancefloor, and notices that now three quarters of the guests are moving along to the music.

Zelda does not dance, and while she looks at those people around her, she tries to forget why. She tries to forget the never ending swirling, the sickeningly sweet music, the flowing curls and the flowery patterns, the mouth, the eyes the face the breath and this tune that keeps playing in her head like a broken record again and again and again and Zelda...

"Zelds?"

How she wishes Hilda could go back to dancing. Instead, she's standing in front of her, blue eyes filled with worry. For witches like Zelda, having a sister with the gift of empathy is a curse. It means she lives in a world where even her own mind is not safe from prying eyes. Of course, Hilda knows not to insist and even blocks her gift while in her sister's presence. But sometimes, the redhead still feels like her emotions are laid bare and she can't control them.

Zelda does not dance because it means losing control. Once more, her thoughts are interrupted by her sister's voice. Sweet Hilda wants to know if she's alright. How convenient. But the chance to get out is too good to ignore.

"I am perfectly fine, sister, stop fretting. I'm going outside for a while, I need to get away from that sweaty atmosphere. Please make sure no one does anything more stupid than usual."

She leaves without looking back to see the impact her words have on Hilda. The blonde witch can't help but remember a time when Zelda was reckless, a time when she was one of those drunk witches on the dancefloor, dancing with all she had. She knows it's not just her role as High Priestess that stops her from having fun. Hilda is aware there's something else, a scar left by Blackwood's claws on her sister's mind, the same way he left scars on her back. This time though, she knows it will take more than salve and numbing spells. Whatever it is, it shattered her sister to the core. It's the same thing that causes Zelda to stiffen whenever she hears soft music playing in the background or someone brushes past her unexpectedly; the same thing that causes her sister to stifle her sobs at night and to sleep with the lights on, thinking Hilda doesn't notice. Hilda knows, and she wishes she could help, but Zelda is a wall and the few cracks she shows are carefully selected. All she can do is wait.

Outside, Zelda releases a sigh of relief. The tension in her shoulders lessens, although it doesn't go away. She feels ridiculous. She used to enjoy balls, dancing until the sun rose, feeling free and admired by her peers. Blackwood has put an end to this.

Zelda does not dance because the Caligari spell follows her everywhere she goes, and she's scared that the tiniest step will swallow her again. She's scared of not being able to stop herself or the others, she's scared of the hell she's seen a glimpse of. She understands why people shiver at the idea of 'dancing with the devil'. Even for a witch, there is no thrill to dancing with the devil, or his right hand.

Suddenly, she senses a presence next to her, which makes her turn around.

"Why is my High Priestess not dancing?"

Zelda would have recognised her voice even if she hadn't been facing her. The Queen of Hell has barely finished speaking that the redhead is already on her knees. She's been in Lilith's presence a few times since the creation of her Church, but their interactions never fail to give her goosebumps. She decides to ignore the question and counters with her own.

"What is your unholiness doing at such an insignificant event?"

"Insignificant? And here I thought it was organised in my honour," says the dark haired woman, her face expressing a disappointment that she doesn't feel in the slightest.

She sounds amused, but Zelda can't bring herself to raise her head to see whether she actually is. True, the ball is meant to celebrate a year of existence for their new coven. However, the High Priestess never thought their deity would bless them with her presence.

"Stand up, Zelda. I've told you before you don't have to bow."

This time, the Queen of Hell is more serious. Having no choice but to obey, the older Spellman stands up, now looking directly at Lilith. She has never understood why the demon kept Mary Wardwell's appearance, but she doesn't complain. There is an aura that the actual Miss Wardwell can't pull off, which is probably helped by the completely different attire worn by Lilith. Her olive skin appears lighter in contrast to the night sky and the dark edge of the forest. Had she not known she came from Hell, Zelda would have thought she was from above. No one can blame her for being drawn to her in a stronger way than a High Priestess should be.

She mentions something about announcing to all the guests that their unholiness has arrived, but the brunette makes a waving gesture with her hand that stops Zelda.

"Are you going to answer my question?" asks Lilith with a raised eyebrow, silently indicating to Zelda that there is no escaping it.

The witch is filled with dread as she thinks of an answer. Telling the truth means facing what she has tried to avoid so far, but she knows Lilith won't be satisfied if she doesn't get a real answer. In the end, she settles for an answer which, while remaining vague, is not a lie.

"Too many bad partners. Dancing can be terribly daunting when it's not with the right person."

She is met with a pair of blue eyes softened by understanding. Not by judgement or disgust or pity, no. She reads in Lilith's eyes the similarities of their traumas, and she wonders how many women will still have to suffer at the hands of patriarchy. She understands that Heaven, Hell, and the Earth are only places that humans try to define with what or who inhabits them, while in reality monsters and demons roam the world freely and come from everywhere. She gets lost in the other woman's stare, and despite not being gifted with natural telepathy, she hears Lilith's thoughts and her desire to guide her. She understands that if her Queen can't be the right person for her, she can at least help her to overcome the fear stopping her from being herself. And, a voice whispers at the back of her mind, maybe she can help Lilith too.

She is brought back to the moment by a firm and flirting voice.

"I dare say I'm quite a good dancer. It would be a shame not to put my skills to use, especially if it allows my High Priestess to dance at least once for this... insignificant celebration."

The redhead smiles for the first time of the evening as her own words are used to ease the atmosphere. She can't think of any reason to refuse, especially as slow music reaches them from inside. They're so lost in their world that they fail to notice Hilda in the door frame, her figure outlined by the lights behind her. If people ask about her satisfied smile and her glassy eyes, she'll blame the wine and the exhaustion. For now, she retreats to the ballroom and makes sure no one is on their way to disturb the two women.

Inside, the tune changes but remains slow. They can hear the piano, and the redhead's eyes light up when she recognises one of her favourite pieces.

Lilith extends her hand towards her.

Zelda takes it, and she is welcomed into strong arms that lead her in a soothing dance. They stay close at first, Lilith holding her firmly, which makes her feel safe. Even when they part a little, she always makes sure to hold her hand, grounding the witch to a reality where she is in control. They look at each other. Then, for the first time since the Caligari spell was broken, Zelda swirls. And Lilith catches her.

By the time the music ends, Zelda has swirled three more times and Lilith has caught her each time. Her Queen stands tall, ethereal in the dead of night, and as Zelda looks at her, she reckons that Hell and its ruler have never seemed so welcoming.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ♡


End file.
